


behind the curtain

by sandrinetwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Degradation, Implied Age Gap, Infidelity, M/M, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, milf bh with tits, slight pain play (just one small part), spitting, use of the words "pussy" and "cunt"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrinetwo/pseuds/sandrinetwo
Summary: milf bαekhyun can't help but keep coming back to his son's best friend's fertile young monster cock, even if it means he's meeting him right behind his husband's back.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	behind the curtain

milf bαekhyun is bent over, hands clawing at the shower wall, moaning desperately as his son's best friend plows him so good. he's so wet, choking on every moan with how rough chαnyeol is.

chαnyeol's rough big hands just feel so good against his hips with his deep groans echoing throughout the bathroom.

"your cock is so big hnng so much bigger than my h-husband's ah!"

bαekhyun turns his head and grabs chαnyeol's wet locks, pulling him down to kiss him eagerly, moaning into his mouth. 

chαnyeol holds his hips tighter, groaning back into bαekhyun's mouth, balls slapping against bαekhyun's cheeks. they're going at it so hard, until they hear a knock at the door.

"honey? is that you?"

fuck, bαekhyun's husband is already home?

"a-ah hey honey! you're home a little early t-today!" bαekhyun shouts through the door after pulling away from chαnyeol.

bαekhyun silently swats at chαnyeol, wanting him to stop but he keeps eagerly pounding into his married pussy.

"yeah, i was able to clock out early," bαekhyun's husband says. "i'm coming in, i just need to use the sink."

bαekhyun curses in his mind; he forgot to lock the door. bαekhyun's husband walks in, oblivious to chαnyeols presence due to the shower curtain.

the tap turns on, and his husband asks "how was your day?"

chαnyeol smirks, starting to thrust his fat cock in bαekhyun's loose and sloppy pussy again. he bites his lip, trying to stop the slutty moans from leaving his pretty lips as chαnyeol pounds his prostate dead on. chαnyeol grabs his face, making him open his mouth. he spits in his mouth, making bαekhyun bite back a slutty moan.

"i-it was g-good h-honey hng!" bαekhyun moans a little, chαnyeol grabbing his big tits while continuing to smash his spot. bαekhyun opens his mouth for more, sticking his tongue out. chαnyeol spits in his mouth again, and bαekhyun _moans._

"hey are you okay?"

"y-yes, i'm f-fine haah-" his eyes roll back in pleasure, little cock spurting out loads of precum with every harsh thrust.

chαnyeol turns him around, pinning him on the wall before lifting up one leg and sliding in deeper than before.

both of them throw their heads back, holding back moans. but in the process bαekhyun bangs his head lightly on the wall, making a noise.

"what was that? are you sure you're okay?"

it takes a second for bαekhyun to answer, trying not to moan pathetically as chαnyeol takes one of his sensitive nipples into his hot mouth.

"y-yes, s-sorry just dropped s-something." he tangles his hand into chαnyeol's hair as he sucks on his nipple harshly, head thrown back with his neck exposed. "w-why don't you start on dinner? i'll just be a s-second."

"okay, honey."

as soon as the door shuts and bαekhyun's husband has left, bαekhyun lets out a pathetic moan, rutting down on chαnyeols big cock.

"haah you bastard," bαekhyun says all breathy as chαnyeol picks up the pace, slamming his cock harder into bαekhyun's sweet pussy.

chαnyeol pulls away from his nipple to pull bαekhyun's head down and press their foreheads together, forcing him to make eye contact.

"you liked it, didn't you? pathetic cock slut," chαnyeol spits. "you secretly wanted to get caught right? want to show your husband how i treat your pussy so much better?"

"c-chαnyeol," bαekhyun moans at his words. chαnyeol picks him up and pushes him against the wall. bαekhyun clenches down on his cock, feeling so used. chαnyeol easily bounces him on his cock, biceps bulging as he groans at the addicting heat around his cock.

"admit it, tell me how much you want your husband to see how much of a slut you are for my cock," chαnyeol growls, biting into bαekhyun's neck as he uses his pussy like his own cocksleeve. he lifts bαekhyun up and down on his cock easily, making bαekhyun's plump tits bounce and jiggle. it makes bαekhyun moan even louder, gasping in pleasure as chαnyeol hits all the right places in his pussy.

"y-yes, wanna show my husband how much bigger you are, how you treat my pussy so well- fuck i'm gonna cum!" 

"cum, with just my cock. c'mon, show me that i can make you cum with your pussy alone unlike your pathetic husband." chαnyeol pulls back from his neck to bury his face in bαekhyun's big tits, sucking on anything he can get.

"fuuuck, your cock is so good, a-ah so big-!" bαekhyun moans, pussy twitching around chαnyeol's cock as he's nearing his high.

chαnyeol's angles his hips just a bit more up, making bαekhyun gasp out in pleasure. chαnyeol can feel him tremble hard in his grip at the harsh direct abuse to his prostate; a few more direct thrusts and bαekhyun's cumming all over himself. 

bαekhyun's eyes roll back as his little useless cock squirts all over himself, shaking in chαnyeol's strong grip. moan after moan spills from his pretty pink lips, swollen from biting them so hard.

"shit!" chαnyeol moans, bαekhyun clenching so tight around his cock. chαnyeol thrusts a few times, making bαekhyun squirt more cum from his pathetic little cock; he can't stop cumming, falling deep into the haze of pleasure. he can't process anything, euphoria hitting so hard.

bαekhyun finally comes down, panting hard, eyes all teary and mind all fogged from the intensity of his orgasm. chαnyeol sets one leg down on the floor, making bαekhyun wobble and tremble, legs not steady after cumming so hard. the taller hikes his leg onto his shoulder and holds bαekhyun's thick thigh against his chest.

"fuck, s-stop!"

he starts thrusting again, groaning at bαekhyun sensitive pussy pulsating around his cock. he's groaning, gripping bαekhyun impossibly tight, pouring sticky precum deep into the smaller's cunt. 

"chαnyeol i c-cant hnng! my pussy can't take it!"

"don't be selfish, slut." chαnyeol slaps him harshly on the cheek, making bαekhyun's gasp and clench down harder in arousal. bαekhyun gives in to his fate; losing all fight in him, groaning with every rock of chαnyeol's hips.

chαnyeol uses him, thrusting into bαekhyun's sloppy cunt, fat full balls hitting his cheeks with each thrust. bαekhyun can't move, legs all jelly after his intense orgasm and with chαnyeol holding his thigh against his chest tightly. all he can do it take it.

"tighten up. let me feel your useless cunt." chαnyeol grabs bαekhyun's spent cock, his big hand covering it completely, and strokes it with each thrust. bαekhyun gasps and cries out, squirming in chαnyeol's grip. his pussy clenches down on chαnyeol's huge cock in sensitivity, making the taller groan loudly.

"ah n-no, p-please i can't a-ah! hnng…!"

"take it, slut." chαnyeol thrusts harsher, each thrust making bαekhyun twitch at the tip grinding _right_ against his spot. bαekhyun can only sobs in sensitivity, both his gaping pussy and spent cock being used at the same time.

"shit, i'm cumming, gonna fill your slutty pussy up." chαnyeol thumbs at the tip of bαekhyun's cock, groaning as the smaller cries out and squeezes his pussy hard around chαnyeol's cock.

chαnyeol thrusts a few more times in his tight pussy before spurting loads of thick cum in bαekhyun's sweet married pussy. he throws his head back, groaning and moaning loudly, fucking out his orgasm.

bαekhyun surprises himself and cums once again, gasping pathetically as he's being filled up so good. he's shaking through his second orgasm, eyes rolling back and losing all strength in his body.

chαnyeol pulls him up and kisses him sloppily and they moan into each other's mouths as chαnyeol thrusts in a few more times, riding out his orgasm and making bαekhyun twitch with each rock of his hips.

chαnyeol finally comes down from his orgasm, pulling away to see a ruined, pathetic sight.

bαekhyun eyes are all teary, hazy and fucked out, still trembling in his arms as drool dribbles out of his mouth.

"fuck, you're so pretty." chαnyeol places bαekhyun's leg back on the floor and holds him tight so he won't fall, pulling the shorter up against his chest. chαnyeol can't help but dive in and kiss him harshly again, keeping him on his cock. bαekhyun can barely kiss back, too tired as chαnyeol attacks his lips with so much fervour. 

when chαnyeol pulls back, bαekhyun weakly whimpers, "p-please keep my pussy filled with your cum all night."

……….

they finally exit the shower way later than expected with chαnyeol looking so refreshed while bαekhyun is boneless and fucked out, limping slightly.

they join bαekhyun's husband and stepson at the dinner table. bαekhyun's husband starts yapping about how long they've been waiting for bαekhyun to finish showering and asking where chαnyeol has been, so oblivious to their session in the shower.

bαekhyun can only smile and think about the thick cum dripping down his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed reading 🥺❤ if you want to check out more of my stuff, check out my twitter! i'm the most active on there ❤ please let me know what yall think!!
> 
>   
>  my twitter!  
> 
> 
> my cc!


End file.
